warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Characters
=Archives= [1] Nomination Rule? Okay guys, I think that we should have this as a rule: :Characters may only be nominated for a grade if they are at their highest position. For example: I wouldn't nominated Opalpaw now, because she is only an apprentice. I would wait until she becomes a warrior. Anyways, comments? 14:22, February 10, 2013 (UTC) It sounds resonable. Like a page wouldn't be complete if a kit was gold and when it became an apprentice, it wouldn't have the life section updated and the charart wouldn't be done. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 14:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, exactly. And Brackenpaw could be nominated because I know myself that he was only going to be an apprentice. 14:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) By highest position, you mean like, you cant nominate the cat unless, lets just say he/she were becoming leader, would you have to wait that time, or do you mean just the highest position they can be discluding leader/deputy? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 15:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Highest position means leader/deputy/medicine cat/warrior, or kit or apprentice if they're dying early. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 16:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea, I like it. But the only thing I say is that what if you dont know if your cat is becoming deputy/MCA? Maybe it should be Warrior/MC and up, just in case if your cat is cancelled as leader or MC, or if your cat is picked as deputy/MCA at the last minute. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 17:10, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but most of the time nowadays, people plan things. So yeah, Warrior/MC up. 19:14, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:22, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Mossu - Senior Warrior Nomination I think Mossu deserves this. She's very active, always commenting on nominations and discussions, and overall, just being a good help. Go Mossu! 14:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Yus, agreed! ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 15:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) asdf I dunno if I can vote but whatever she deserves this<333 asdf i got tired of writing in small text ouo 15:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I welcome Mossy as a SW of PC. 14:45, February 19, 2013 (UTC) March FA I thought we should get it done early this month. I think Luckshine would be an appropriate March FA. Comments? 14:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Stormclaw? But, Luckshine sounds good too. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 14:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Loonface or Stormclaw would work. Bbun (talk) 15:34, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Hm, I picked Luckshine (or Luckstar) for the St. Patty's day theme, but I like Loonface and DEFINITELY Stormclaw. 17:19, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I mean, I would be delighted if it were Stormclaw, but I am ok with luck or Loon. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 18:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I like Loonface or Luckshine for it. ouo ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o's''''s'~'']]' 18:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Loonface is already gold, I would suggest someone who is Silver or below. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 19:29, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree with Kelsey. The goal of this project is to have a lot of quality pages, so it's better if we get more to gold first. 19:32, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Luckshine, tbh, needs her page greatly updated. Her family needs some updating, her history could be expanded //greatly//, and some categories need to be added, like her Cameos section/shot. Bbun (talk) 19:25, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Icefeather /thrown onto ground and shot multiple times But I agree, Luckshine would be a good FA. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'''I]][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 20:09, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Can Sapphopaw be the FA?/shot I wanted her to be it for my birthday/shot 01:23, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I like Sapphopaw. She's going to be leader in March, and it's Snow's brithday. :3 01:23, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Loonface plz. 22:48, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Luckshine pwease. Too many golds up there. '[[User:Shadow Force|''So I]] ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 22:53, March 3, 2013 (UTC) it's gotta be you Sapphopaw C: and if i recall it is Snow's birthday coming up, so that would be nice for her. [[User:.Feather|'→Danisnotonfire']] 19:04, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Join? c: boop PC seems pretty interesting, so I thought I'd give it a shot~ <3 Of course, Poopy. <3 [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 23:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) April FA For this month's FA, I'd say Loonface should be it. What do you guys think? [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I still think it should be an article that's silver... like, most of the FA are all gold. —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']]' 20:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) owo the FA should be someone who's incredibly silly and immature imho. Because of April Fools duhhh 22:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Loonface sounds like a silly name, but also, we can use a gold or silver one since we used a silver one for March. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 22:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC) icefeather? Or Beautifulface. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33| Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 22:53, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Beautifulface's page needs some updating, so does Icefeather's/shot. [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ashberry? you dont know how much it would mean to me if she could be FA of my birthday month ''Cinder'' ''I believe in myself even if you dont'' 20:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) //How// does Beautifulface's page need updating? .-. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 21:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Her history after Rising's death isn't there on her page. [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it was, even after I fixed some stuff. >.> [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 21:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Only a small portion of it, though. Also, with two votes, Loon's the Feature Article. sooner or later I'll suggest some rules and you guys can vote on them, okay? [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) What am I supposed to wright, an entire page on it? ._. --[[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 16:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) May FA Well, we might as well do this early do we have time to think. As the title addresses, we should pick next months FA. Maybe Thunderfoot, Shadowforce, Icefeather, Stormclaw, or Beautifulface? -shrug- Suggestions? 02:38, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I'd think perhaps once she has been updated, Poppyheart? [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 03:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) She seems okay to me, besides that her template needs to be updated by adding the date she first appeared. 18:39, April 22, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, I don't think the date she first appeared in should be required unless she wasn't born in the first archive. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:03, April 22, 2013 (UTC) True, any other suggestions or comments on May's FA? 20:15, April 22, 2013 (UTC) If I may comment again, may I suggest, maybe, Cheetahspirit too be considered -dies- I know Im being selfish, but I'm just asking maybe if he can be one day FA. -shrug- 20:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit also seems like a good choice to me too (just fix them typos!) [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:40, April 25, 2013 (UTC) (Won't even try suggesting any of my cats) Poppyheart sounds like a good choice to me. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:44, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Fixed those typos, and Mossu, you can suggest some of your cats for the running. 21:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I would suggest Bloodpaw, if her DF got approved really fast, since she's one of my only cats with the best page format. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Me and Beebs are trying something different this month, vote for who you like the best to be this months FA under here by voting yay by the cat. 22:08, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Poppyheart - # [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 17:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit - #Bbun # ~Stoem June FA Hey, it's about time for a new FA, so I should discuss this early. Any suggestions? 12:54, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to sound selfish, but Brightfern? Her page is pretty long and complete, and though she's still bronze (though not for much longer cx), her page honestly looks good to me. Otherwise, I'd probably suggest... hm, Everlastingsight or Thunderfoot? 04:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (if I'm logged out by chance this really is Tatum cx) Boy oh boy. How about Bloodpaw, IF I get to a computer.... Dx [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 11:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't want a FA this month, I don't wanna be selfish, I just had one this month. 14:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Content Drive 2 So, after Sorrelshine was completed for Silver, the Content drive is open. Any thoughts on who it should be? 17:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Cats up for adoption Hey, I noticed this the other day. Paleh apparently made a rather neat, nice, organized template for the cats on this page a while back. Using it would make things pretty easy, actually. A short summary of the character so you can compare them all right there on the page. When I track it down again, I'll link, but thoughts for implementing it? 01:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC)